¿El verdadero amor es igual a una cara bonita? (Yaoi) (SasuLee)
by Seo Ha Na
Summary: Han pasado 3 años desde la cuarta guerra ninja. Sasuke ha venido a pedirle a Lee, quien ha estudiado poesía durante estos 3 años, que escriba poemas para Sakura para así poder reconquistarla y restaurar al clan Uchiha. Lee es asignado a una misión donde debe proteger a Gaara, el kazekage quien expresamente pidio que mandarán a Rock Lee.
1. Chantaje

Mi único talento es nunca rendirme, es esforzarme hasta lograr mis objetivos. Esa es mi única habilidad, esa y el taijutsu. Siempre fui discriminado por no tener ni genjutsu ni ninjutsu pero tuve la oportunidad de tener en mi vida un gran maestro que confio en mis habilidades y me ayudo a entrenar para que me convirtiera en un verdadero shinobi, aunque solo fuera con taijutsu y con mi fuerza de voluntad, la fuerza de voluntad que yo poseo podría superar a la de Naruto. Mi objetivo en la vida es superar a un genio, a un integrante de mi mismo equipo, Neji Hyuga. Su lema siempre ha sido "Un perdedor siempre lo será no importa cuanto se esfuerce", mi objetivo en la vida es demostrarle que el trabajo duro también es importante. Mi sensei dice que para lograr algo en la vida se requiere de 90% esfuerzo y 10% de talento. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo.

Sin embargo, hay algo que no podré conseguir, ni siquiera esforzándome y eso es el amor de Sakura Haruno. Me enamoré de ella en el mismo instante en que la conoci. Estaba en peligro, sucedió en el examen de chunin, en la prueba del bosque de la muerte. Se enfrentaba al equipo del sonido, sus compañeros de equipo estaban inconscientes, todavía no comprendo la causa de ello. Luche tan fervientemente para protegerla; sin embargo fui derrotado. Y me sentí aun peor cuando fui opacado por otra persona con talento, Sasuke Uchiha. Él solo rompió los brazos de uno de los que habían atacado a Sakura y golpeado su cara terriblemente. Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de que ella estaba enamorada de él, un hombre guapo y talentoso. Mi teoría fue confirmada cuando vi que Sakura le pedía a Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos que trajerá de vuelta al Uchiha, cuando se fue de la aldea a perseguir poder.

Fue entonces que entendí que una mujer como ella jamás podría poner sus ojos en alguien como yo, en alguien que no era tan agraciado como Sasuke o como Neji, en alguien que solo tenía talento para el taijutsu y nadamas; y que, además, ni siquiera fue capaz de protegerla con su vida, como le había prometido. En ese momento, por primera vez me avergoncé de mi aspecto físico, por primera vez quise ser más alto, tener un mejor corte de cabello, tener mejor gusto para vestirme; sin embargo, también me di cuenta que yo deseaba en mi vida alguien que me quisiera por cómo era. Que no le importará mi forma de vestir, mi estilo de cabello. Que me quisiera por mis sentimientos, por mi lealtad y por mi capacidad de seguir adelante aun sabiendo que, tal vez, no podría lograr mi objetivo; pero aun así no se rendía. Deseaba que alguien se enamorará de mí por mi personalidad y que no se avergonzará de mí, fue ahí que supe que no era a Sakura a quien buscaba, ella era la típica persona que le importa la opinión de los demás y el como la ven cuando esta con alguien. Ella es ese tipo de persona y supongo que, de algún modo, así son todas las mujeres.

Han pasado 3 años desde la cuarta guerra ninja. Después de la cuarta guerra ninja, Naruto por fin cumplió su promesa y trajo de vuelta a Sasuke. Acaba de obtener el título de hokage y también ha formado una bonita familia, obtuvo todo lo que siempre ha querido y todo es gracias a su esfuerzo. Él es una prueba viviente de que lo que dijo mi sensei es real. Naruto no tenía un talento innato, pero se esforzó y logro todo lo que ahora posee. Él ya no estará solo. Además también cumplió su sueño, ser hokage. Soy sumamente feliz por él. Sasuke estuvo viajando después de que termino la cuarta guerra ninja y se trajo paz al mundo ninja, pero hoy que se celebra el nombramiento de Naruto como hokage regresará a la aldea. Ayer recibí un halcón de su parte, había una nota donde me citaba en la entrada de Konoha y aquí estoy, esperándole y tengo muchas dudas ¿Por qué me cito a mi?, nunca hemos tenido una amistad, podría decirse que ni siquiera nos hablábamos. Sin embargo, no me pude negar; después de todo, él salvo a muchos shinobis, sin su ayuda no habríamos podido salir del tsukuyomi infinito. Así que, si esta en mis posibilidades, ayudaré a Sasuke en lo que necesite, sea lo que sea.

Ya me estoy aburriendo, estoy a punto de regresar a la aldea e irme. La hora en que me cito ha pasado, seguramente me dejo plantado. Cuando estoy a punto de girar sobre mis propios talones, lo veo. Su cabello es más largo, de alguna forma tiene un parecido a Madara Uchiha. Me quedo donde estoy y entonces me mira con sus ojos negros y de nuevo me doy cuenta que jamás podría reemplazarlo en el corazón de Sakura, porque no poseo las características físicas para hacerlo. Se acerca a donde estoy yo y me dice – Necesito tu ayuda. Escuche de Naruto que en el tiempo en que ha habido paz, estudiaste poesía y que eres muy bueno escribiéndola. Necesito que escribas poesía dedicada a Sakura – Mis ojos se abren de la sorpresa y al parecer Sasuke se da cuenta de mi aturdimiento – Pienso conquistarla. Quiero reestablecer al clan Uchiha lo antes posible –

Me quedo helado al escuchar su confesión. Solo quiere conquistar a Sakura para reestablecer su clan. Sabía que era una persona fría, pero jamás pensé que llegará a tal extremo –¿De qué hablas, Sasuke?, solo quieres conquistar a Sakura para reestablecer tu clan. Ella te ama. Deberías pensar un poco más en sus sentimientos y además, si logras tu objetivo tendrás un hijo ¿Sabes que en esas circunstancias los que más sufren son los hijos? – Fue entonces que sentí sus manos en mi cuello, más bien en la tela que cubría mi cuello y después sentí como era empujado, bruscamente, sobre la pared más cercana. Me dolió, cerré un momento mis ojos y después los abrí, observándole. Me tenía unos centímetros alzado del piso – ¿Me vas a ayudar o no?, no te preocupes, ella jamás sabrá que tu escribes dicha poesía. La haré pasar como mía. Nunca sabrá que eres mi cómplice... Aunque, pensándolo mejor, no tienes opción – La sonrisa que me dedico me causo un escalofrío – Si no lo haces, entonces le diré a Sakura acerca de tus sentimientos por ella y entonces, ella se alejará de ti. Ni siquiera podrás tenerla en tu vida como amiga. Ella jamás podrá corresponderte y entonces, se alejará de ti para no hacerte más daño del que te ha hecho –

Baje la mirada, todo lo que pronunciaba no era más que la pura verdad; sin embargo, no quería que él supiera que me tenía, le intente dar una patada en las piernas, pero él vio a través de mis movimientos y fue aún más rápido que yo, me soltó y yo caí sobre mis pies, me mantuve en pie – Haz lo que quieras, Sakura siempre será mi amiga – Traté de sonar seguro, pienso que lo logre. Sin embargo, vi como aparecía en su rostro una sonrisa ladeada – ¿En serio?, entonces está bien, se lo diré en seguida... Eres valiente al tomar semejante riesgo – Lo vi caminar y vi en sus ojos que estaba dispuesto a hacerlo y entonces, tuve miedo de ni siquiera tener a Sakura como amiga. Apreté mis puños, veía su espalda, y le grite – ¡Espera!, ¡No le digas, lo haré! – En ningún momento Sasuke volteo, ni siquiera me miro – Muy bien, empiezas hoy. Mañana me das la poesía, en este mismo lugar – Y se marchó, dejándome con un nudo en la garganta. Estaba a punto de perder a Sakura y a mí mismo por caer en el chantaje de un Uchiha.


	2. Misión

Me quede estupefacto después de haber escuchado la petición del gran Sasuke Uchiha. No entiendo porque él quiere mi ayuda, la ayuda de alguien que posee un conocimiento nulo para atraer mujeres. Lo único que él necesita hacer es pedirles que sean pareja y ellas, inmediatamente, caerán a sus pies. Además, estamos hablando de Sakura san, la mujer que más lo ha amado y que es capaz de perdonarle absolutamente todo gracias a ese "amor". Así que no comprendo porque necesita mi ayuda. No estaba seguro de haber tomado la decisión correcta al haber caído en el chantaje del Uchiha, algo me decía que él tenía una razón oculta para pedirme semejante cosa, como me gustaría que Neji estuvierá vivo, si él estuviera aqui vería a través de las acciones de Sasuke, después de todo era un genio. Ahora, la única persona que podría ayudarme a esclarecer la verdadera razón de que Sasuke actuará de semejante manera era Gai sensei.

Cuando me dirigia a la casa de Gai sensei aparecio en frente mio una nube de humo e, inmediatamente después la única persona que era capaz de hacer semejante técnica, Kakashi sensei. —Te esperan en la torre hokage — Solo asenti y pase a lado del peliplateado y cuando estuvimos a la misma altura alcance a escucharlo —¡Suerte!— No entendía la causa que le hacía decirme esas palabras, sin embargo estaba seguro que muy pronto lo averiguaría. Me quede atónito por unos instantes y después continue mi camino hacía la torre hokage. Estaba seguro que Naruto me iba encomendar alguna misión de un rango elevado, después de todo él era de las pocas personas que habían reconocido que yo era un auténtico ninja con solo taijutsu. Aunque todavia estaba confundido con el "mandato" que ese engreído me había hecho, estaba aliviado de que el hokage por fin me diera una misión y mi mayor deseo es que fuera lejos de Konoha, lejos de Sakura y, por supuesto, lejos de Sasuke, ese vengador mala leche.

Cuando llegue a la torre hokage, Naruto levanto su cabeza y dirigio su mirada hacía mi. Él permanecio sentado y yo estaba al otro lado de su escritorio, esperando que hablará. Se aclaro su voz y comenzo a hablar — Me han llegado rumores de que Gaara esta en peligro. Al parecer los familiares de las personas que mato cuando estaba lleno de odio y pensaba que lo único que podría reafirmar su existencia era matar y así, poder demostrar que es el más fuerte — Asentí, después de todo yo había vivido en carne propia el gran resentimiento que Gaara experimentó en esa época y gracias a eso vivi el peor momento de mi vida cuando Tsunade sama me dijo que tenía que dejar de ser shinobi. Naruto me saco de mis pensamientos cuando volvio a hablar

— Sé que, probablemente, no te agrade la misión que te voy a dar porque él, una vez, te lastimo y por su culpa casi dejas de ser un ninja. Sin embargo, eres el único que puede llevar a cabo esta misión. Necesito que vayas a la aldea de la arena y protejas a Gaara de los ninjas que quieren asesinarlo por algo que sucedio hace tanto tiempo — Todo lo que el hokage decia era verdad; sin embargo, no le guardo ningún rencor al kazekage después de todo también fue gracias a él que yo pude sobrevivir. Él me había salvado cuando yo me empeñe en luchar contra Kimimaro cuando aun me estaba sobreponiendo a mi operación y le conteste — Es verdad lo que dices Naruto, mas no odio a Gaara. Es más yo lo admiro y si yo estoy aqui ahora también es gracias a él —

Naruto se veía sorprendido ante mis palabras, pero esos eran mis sentimientos. Naruto iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por el ruido del pomo abriendose y me mostro una sonrisa con todos sus dientes. No me dio tiempo de voltear porque Naruto volvio a hablar — Me alegra oirte decir eso. Eres noble y, precisamente, acaban de llegar tus compañeros de equipo: Sakura y Sasuke — Solo senti como mi mandibula caía hasta abajo y por un momento me quede sin habla. El hokage se dio cuenta de mi sorpresa y me dijo — No puedo dejarte ir solo en esta misión. Ten Ten esta cuidando estos días de Gai sensei y quien mejor que mis compañeros de equipo para acompañarte. Mañana partirán a primera hora. Pueden irse — Queria objetar, pero que le iba a decir al hokage... que Sasuke me perturbaba. Lo viera por donde lo viera, no tenía otra opción más que quedarme callado e ir a esa misión.

Sali de la oficina del hokage y cuando creí que ya podría ir a visitar a Gai sensei, escuche su voz. Él estaba atrás de mi — Al parecer, pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos. Espero que mañana ya tengas preparada la primera carta que le daré a Sakura. Se la obsequiaré durante el transcurso del día. Nos vemos mañana, Rock Lee y más te vale llegar antes que Sakura — Al parecer, mi visita a Gai sensei tendría que esperar porque solo faltaban unas 6 horas para el anochecer y yo tenia que preparar mis armas para ir preparado a la misión y también tenía que escribirle esa carta de amor a Sakura. Sé que, a lo mejor, estoy cometiendo un grave error al hacer lo que este tipo dice, pero solo podre averiguar sus verdaderas intenciones si le sigo la corriente. Además, no estoy haciendo nada malo, solo estoy protegiendo mi secreto. Mi amor por Sakura, ella cree que lo he superado y así quiero que siga pensando.

Después de arreglar mis cosas me sente en una mesa, dispuesto a escribir mas no se me ocurria nada; es decir, entiendo mis sentimientos, pero ¿Cómo podría plasmarlos haciendolos pasar por los de él? Y posteriormente, opte por solo reflejar mis sentimientos y no tratar de ponerme en los zapatos de Sasuke. Y eso facilito mi trabajo y comence a escribir. Al principio no me complacia lo escrito, pense que Sakura san pronto averiguaria que no la había escrito Sasuke, después de todo era inteligente. La corregi varias veces y esto es lo que resulto, todavía me preocupaba que descubriera que la escribi yo, pero, muy a mi pesar, Sasuke también era inteligente y calculador. Sabría convencer a Sakura y, en su defecto, la manipularia bastante bien.  
 _  
Sakura, tu nombre significa flor de cerezo. En la flor de mi juventud cometí errores irremediables cegado por el resentimiento y todo lo hacía por venganza. Sin embargo, ahora, la flor del amor se ha abierto en mi corazón, un corazón que ahora late por tí, un corazón que te anhela, el mismo que hoy te entrego por medio de esta hoja de papel y que si se pudiera materializar, el sonido de mis látidos susurrarían tu nombre y solo tu nombre.  
Atentamente: Sasuke kun, tu Sasuke kun.  
PD.- Siempre tuyo._

 **En el barrio de los Uchiha**

Sasuke había insistido en seguir viviendo en la casa que había abandonado cuando se fue con Orochimaru, para conseguir poder. Se arrepentia de ello, lo que en ese entonces vio como algo justo, hoy sabía que no era así. Su hermano no fue ni será nunca un traidor, solo protegía lo que amaba y eso solo era digno de admiración y nada más. Ya había terminado de guardar su equipo para la misión de mañana y lo único que ocupaba su mente era lo que sucedio cuando fue a dar su reporte a Naruto.

 _ **FLASHBACK  
Antes de entrar a la oficina, Sasuke escucho conversar a Shikamaru y a Naruto, hablaban de que Gaara había pedido que le proporcionarán a Rock Lee como guardaespaldas. Cuando Sasuke escucho eso, apreto su puño y susurro para si mismo —¿Qué es lo que ese mapache pretende?—**_

 _ **Siguiendo sus instintos, Sasuke entro en la oficina y fue entonces que tanto Shikamaru como Naruto lo vieron. Sasuke hablo — No puedes enviar solo a Rock Lee, también iremos Sakura y yo. Acepta mi petición, porque si algo le pasa al amado alumno de Gai sensei, te arrepentirás toda la vida — Era la primera vez que Sasuke hablaba tanto, tanta fue la sorpresa de Naruto que solo asintio y acepto la petición de Sasuke .  
FIN FLASHBACK**_

Observaba por la ventana, mientras cerraba su puño — No sé lo que pretendes, kazekage, pero me asegurare de no dejarte ni un minuto a solas con Rock Lee. No sé como sucedio, pero pienso protegerlo. Tal vez sea porque se parece a lo que una vez perdí —


	3. ¿Espejismos?

Cuando llegue a la entrada de Konoha ahí estaba él. Al parecer Sakura no había llegado, Sasuke estaba de espaldas, mirando hacía el bosque. Estaba amaneciendo y la luz del sol hacía que su silueta brillará; por un momento olvide que estaba siendo chantajeado y manipulado por él. Me di cuenta del porque tenía tantas fans, hasta de espaldas se veía atractivo.

Hace un tiempo me di cuenta que también puedo llegar a sentir atracción por chicos. Más específicamente, el único hombre por el que he sentido una fuerte atracción ha sido Gaara, ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible después de que él haya intentado matarme? Pues no lo sé, solo sé que tuve una fuerte atracción por él cuando me salvo de Kimimaro, en la persecución de Sasuke. Algo en él me produjo una infinita ternura, tal vez fue que en su mirada pude observar un profundo sentimiento de culpa y es por eso que supe que era una persona completamente diferente a la que me enfrente en el examen chunin.

Todo el tiempo que estuve luchando contra Kimimaro pude observar como Gaara se preocupaba por mis piernas, más específicamente por la que había atacado con el ataúd del desierto. Tanto que hasta trato de hacerse el chulito conmigo diciéndome «Tu velocidad ha disminuido considerablemente» y yo se la regrese diciéndole « ¿Y de quién crees que es la culpa?» y fue cuando el agacho su cabeza mostrando vergüenza de sus actos pasados que me di cuenta que Gaara se había replanteado sus objetivos en la vida y supe que la persona que estaba frente mío ya no era más un monstruo, es más, nunca lo fue. Al principio creí que lo único que sentía por Gaara era admiración, pero pronto me di cuenta que no era solo eso. En esa pelea, cuando me protegia con su arena y me exigía que lo dejará en sus manos, me sentí feliz y protegido como cuando estaba con Gai sensei.

Pero lo que Gaara me inspiraba no era un amor fraternal como el que sentía por Gai sensei, la única persona que siempre creyó en mis habilidades sin importar lo que pasará. Es gracias a Gai sensei que en vez de adoptar una actitud derrotista, adopte una actitud optimista. Gai sensei me enseño que no importa lo que suceda en la vida, siempre hay que ser alegres para poder enfrentar esos obstáculos lo mejor posible. Lo que Gaara me inspiro, al principio lo confundí con admiración y ahora sé que es una fuerte atracción, me percate de ello cuando Gai sensei abrió la puerta de la muerte en su pelea contra Madara Uchiha, la única persona que se preocupó por cómo me sentía fue Gaara. Aunque en ningún momento volteé, pude sentir como el corazón de Gaara se entristecía al verme triste. Tal vez eso no paso en el cuerpo de Gaara, pero para mí así fue porque yo necesitaba creer eso.

Al escuchar las palabras de Gaara cuando me dijo «Lee, tu», lo interrumpí y le dije «Sería un insulto para Gai sensei sentir lástima por él», era lo que sentía; sin embargo, también me sentí reconfortado de saber que Gaara estaba ahí y que de, algún modo, estaba preocupado por mí. Fui ahí que supe que lo que el kazekage me inspiraba era más que admiración, pero era un sentimiento menor que el que siento por Sakura, es por eso que acepte el chantaje de Sasuke porque si bien es cierto que mi corazón está dividido entre el amor que siento por Sakura (una mujer que jamás me verá más que como un buen amigo) y la atracción que siento por Gaara (Un hombre que me considera un amigo). El sentimiento que va ganando es el amor que siento por Sakura, bueno eso es lo que creo. Cuando vea a Gaara sabré que sentimiento está ganando terreno en mi corazón.

─ ¡DEMONIOS, LEE TE ESTOY HABLANDO!─ Y ese grito me saco de mi ensoñación y al mismo tiempo me hizo caer de espaldas pues me había espantado ─¿Qué demonios te sucede, Uchiha?─ Inmediatamente supe que ese grito había sido de Sasuke, él me miro con bastante enojo ─ Odio que me ignoren y llevo como 3 minutos tratando de sacarte de esa maldita ensoñación tuya y nada más no me hacías caso, así que tuve que gritarte. Es la única manera de traer a los soñadores estúpidos a la cruel realidad ─ Hice un puchero, sonreí y le dije ─ Uchiha, deberías sonreír más o si no se te harán arrugas y así no podrás reestablecer tu clan porque estarás horrible ─ Después comencé a reír escandalosamente porque Sasuke comenzó a tocar su rostro; más específicamente sus ojos y su boca, donde es más fácil que se hagan arrugas ─ Jajajaja, por lo que veo sí que estas pendiente de la estética... ¿Qué dirían las chicas si supieran que el gran Sasuke Uchiha se preocupa tanto por su apariencia personal?─

Casi en un susurro alcance a oír que Sasuke había dicho «Que soy gay», pero al instante pensé que solo había escuchado mal y le dije «¿Qué?, hablaste entre dientes, repíteme lo que has dicho» Por un momento pude vislumbrar un leve sonrojo y lo primero que me vino a la cabeza es que no descanse lo suficientemente bien "Ver al gran Sasuke Uchiha sonrojado, eso era algo que definitivamente no podía estarme pasando a mí", así que frote mis ojos porque estaba seguro de que estaba sufriendo de peligrosas alucinaciones. Después de hacerlo, lo volví a mirar y ya estaba la expresión que siempre muestra (sin sentimientos) y me dijo ─ Las mujeres pueden pensar lo que les venga en gana, al fin y al cabo eso es lo que a mí menos me importa ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí? ─

Después de que me preguntará eso, recordé la causa de que Sasuke le hablará a un ninja que solo era bueno en taijutsu y entonces saque de mi mochila la carta que hace algunas horas había escrito para Sakura. Sasuke la leyó, con la misma expresión de pocos amigos que lo caracterizaba y cuando la termino, arrugo el papel y yo claramente molesto le quite el pedazo de hoja y la trate de regresar a su estado normal, afortunadamente la había tomado a tiempo, la hoja solo quedo con unas pocas arrugas ─¿Qué demonios?, ¿No te gusto lo que escribí? Si esa es la razón, entonces no soy yo la persona que necesitas para hacerle las cartas a Sakura porque ese es mi estilo y no lo cambiaré solo porque al gran Sasuke Uchiha no le gusta ─

De pronto sentí como las manos de Sasuke tomaban mis hombros, con suficiente fuerza cabe decir ─ Cállate, por una maldita vez, y escucha ¿Por qué es que todos los malditos soñadores son tan bocazas?─ No le conteste, me percate que cuando se refería a los malditos soñadores se refería a mí y a Naruto, solo me dispuse a escucharlo ─¿Todo eso que describes en esa carta lo sientes por Sakura?─ Apretó más fuerte ─¿Qué demonios le ven? ¡Maldición!─ Me sentí confundido, pero no me atreví a hablar, Sasuke se veía verdaderamente frustrado. Los siguientes movimientos que Sasuke hizo fue acercarse peligrosamente hacía mí, poso su frente en la mía y cuando sentí su nariz sobre la mía ─ SASUKE KUN, SIENTO LLEGAR TARDE ─

Todo sucedió tan rápido. En cuanto escuche la voz de Sakura, me solté rápidamente del agarre que Sasuke tenía en mis hombros y me aleje unos tres metros de él. Sakura no se divisaba en la entrada de Konoha y respire aliviado de que no nos haya visto. No estaba seguro de lo que hubiera sucedido si el grito de Sakura no hubiera interrumpido la acción de Sasuke, pero de algo estaba seguro, las consecuencias hubieran sido: lastimar el corazón de Sakura, la persona que amaba y a la que le deseo toda la felicidad del mundo. Es por eso que eso era lo que menos deseaba que sucediera. Después de todo, yo era uno de los testigos del gran amor que Sakura le profesaba a Sasuke y es por eso que la única felicidad que Sakura deseaba era estar a lado del azabache y yo jamás soportaría que por mi culpa ese sueño no se hiciera realidad. Mi definición de amor es que la persona amada sea feliz.

Pronto pude ver la silueta de Sakura acercándose, y volví a suspirar de alivio de que no hubiera visto nada «Al no ser testigo de la escena, no puede malinterpretar absolutamente nada»

Pronto Sakura llego a lado de Sasuke, envolvió su brazo en el suyo y comenzó a coquetearle y a fingir ser femenina, como siempre que estaba con él. Sasuke permaneció en su lugar, con la misma expresión de siempre y lo único que se me ocurrió para alejarme de ese momento tan incómodo fue ─ Lo mejor será que me vaya adelantando, entre más pronto lleguemos a la aldea de la arena, Gaara correrá menos peligro ─ y me dispuse a correr, no sin antes escuchar a Sasuke decirle a Sakura que era una molestia. Me sentí mal por ella, pero ella solo deseaba estar con una persona que siempre la ha considerado una molestia y una inútil y la oportunidad para que ese sueño se hiciera realidad era esta misión. Después recordé que se suponía que Sasuke quería reconquistar a Sakura, entonces ¿Porque la trataba con la punta del pie? Y otra interrogante era ¿Por qué Sasuke le había dicho que quería reconquistarla, si se veía a leguas que la pelirrosa seguía babeando por él? Todo estaba demasiado sospechoso.

En todo el transcurso de la aldea de la hoja a la arena, me mantuve varios metros delante de Sasuke y Sakura y en el mismo no dejaron de acosar mi cabeza un sinfín de preguntas: ¿Por qué Sasuke había arrugado mi carta, la carta que prácticamente me había obligado a escribir?, ¿Qué es lo que hubiera sucedido si Sakura no hubiera gritado? Y lo que más me ponía ansioso ¿Por qué Sasuke se había acercado a mí? Llego la noche y me tuve que detener a descansar, una media hora después Sasuke y Sakura me alcanzaron, las casas de campaña ya estaban puestas. Coloque 3 porque no deseaba compartir con Sasuke. Antes de irme a dormir, Sasuke me exigió que le entregará la carta y así lo hice, no sin antes decirle ─ Espero que esa carta si sea para el propósito que me habías dicho ─ No contesto, y yo lo deje pasar porque no deseaba discutir con él. Ya no.

Al día siguiente volvimos a emprender el viaje y llegamos en la noche a la aldea de la arena. Durante el transcurso del viaje mantuve mi distancia con Sasuke y Sakura, esperando que el primero le hubiera entregado la carta a la pelirrosa y que el tiempo que estuvieron juntos hubiera sido más que satisfactorio. Cuando llegamos a Suna, los que vigilaban la entrada inmediatamente nos llevaron a la oficina del kazekage. Y ahí estaba Gaara, se veía genial, mantuvo su cabello como lo tenía en la guerra, se veía un poco más grande pero eso no le quitaba lo sexy. Sentí mi rostro enrojecer y luego observe como Gaara se dirigía hacia mí y de pronto, lo único que pude ver fue la espalda de alguien más y por su cabello, me di cuenta que era Sasuke y no pude evitar pensar «¿Por qué demonios estas actuando así, Sasuke?»

La puerta se abrió y entraron los hermanos de Gaara y escuche hablar al kazekage ─ Que bueno que llegaron, Sasuke, Sakura y, por supuesto, Lee. Como sabrán estamos recibiendo amenazas de las personas que alguna vez dañe, por lo tanto, necesito que me protejan a mí y a mis hermanos. En un principio, estaba planeado que solo fuera a mí, pero como en el último momento, Naruto mando un equipo de 3, pues la protección será para mí y mis hermanos. Sasuke tu cuidarás de Temari ─ Escuche un suspiro de molestia y luego a la hermana mayor decir ─ No necesito que me cuiden, pero pues es un mandato del kazekage ─ Gaara sonrió, por su sonrisa me percaté de que ya era una persona feliz, que había cumplido con todos y cada uno de sus objetivos. Continuo ─ Sakura, tu cuidarás de mi hermano y Rock Lee, tu cuidarás de mí ─ Estaba a punto de asentir, cuando escuche la voz grave de Sasuke.

─ No estoy de acuerdo. Lo mejor es que yo cuide del Kazekage dono. Soy mucho más fuerte, estará más seguro conmigo, Kazekage dono ─ Hizo una reverencia, estaba siendo demasiado servicial, pero me moleste y hable, claramente enfadado ─¿Qué tratas de decir?, que soy débil y que estoy muy por debajo de tus habilidades ─ Todo el tiempo me estuvo dando la espalda y por fin volteo y me miro, ladeó una sonrisa ─ Exactamente, eso es lo que estoy diciendo ─ Quería golpearlo, pero me contuve ─ Tu no deberías subestimarme, ni siquiera me cono ─ Fui interrumpido por el kazekage ─ Es verdad, no debes subestimar a Lee. Él es fuerte y yo lo escogí como guardaespaldas. Lamento que estés inconforme, pero no pienso cambiar mi decisión. Tu cuidarás a Temari y Lee a mí porque yo confió mucho más en sus habilidades que en las tuyas ─ No pude evitar sentir una gran calidez en mi corazón. Sasuke salio de la oficina, claramente molesto, no sin antes decir ─ Te espero afuera, Temari ─


	4. Decisión

Sakura está en la habitación de Temari, saca de sus ropas una hoja algo arrugada y se la entrega diciéndole — Mira lo que me obsequio Sasuke kun — Temari comienza a leer el pedazo de papel arrugado —¿De verdad escribió esto Sasuke?— Sakura tomo de vuelta la hoja de papel arrugada y encogió los hombres — No lo sé y sinceramente no me importa — Bajo la mirada y empezó a jugar con las cobijas — No soy tonta Temari, yo sé que Sasuke kun no me ama y, tal vez, nunca lo haga; sin embargo, no me importa mientras pueda tenerlo — Temari movió la cabeza en desaprobación — Entonces, supongo que sabes que Sasuke solo te quiere para reestablecer su clan — Sakura la miro y le dijo, con determinación en los ojos — Lo sé y aunque, duele — Dijo tocándose la parte donde el corazón se encuentra — estoy dispuesta a ser un recipiente del heredero del clan Uchiha si es que, con ello, puedo conseguir aunque sea un poco de amor de Sasuke kun, me conformo con tener su estima y que amanezcamos siempre juntos y en la misma cama — Temari resoplo antes de decir — Eso se me hace bastante estúpido, pero es tu decisión y tu vida. No sé si admirarte por olvidarte de ti misma solo para estar junto a él o sentir pena por ti —

No pude dormir en toda la noche, prácticamente, él dijo que soy débil... ¿Cómo se atreve a decir tal cosa, cuando en los exámenes chunnin ambos fuimos derrotados por el mismo hombre? Eso solo demostró en aquel entonces y ahora también que tenemos las mismas capacidades. Me fastidio lo suficiente como para querer demostrarle que soy un excelente ninja y si no se lo demuestro a ese gilipollas, haré 500 carreras desde la aldea de Konoha a la arena. Pase la noche, con estos pensamientos rondándome, en un cuarto cercano a los aposentos del kazekage. No hubo ningún problema, situación que se me hizo bastante extraña, pensé que esta misión estaría llena de acción. En cuanto amaneció Gaara se presentó en mis aposentos y me pidió que fuera a buscar a Temari san y cuando estaba a punto de tocar su puerta escuché decir a Sakura — No soy tonta Temari, yo sé que Sasuke kun no me ama y, tal vez, nunca lo haga; sin embargo, no me importa mientras pueda tenerlo, estoy dispuesta a ser un recipiente del heredero del clan Uchiha si es que, con ello, puedo conseguir aunque sea un poco de amor de Sasuke kun, me conformo con tener su estima y que amanezcamos siempre juntos y en la misma cama — Solo me quede ahí como un tonto y esas palabras solo terminaron por confirmarme cuanto es que Sakura ama y siempre amará, con exactamente la misma intensidad, a Sasuke.

Sentí celos, pero misteriosamente no del hecho de que Sakura no me dedicará esos sentimientos a mí; sino de que yo nunca había tenido semejantes sentimientos por nadie, ni siquiera por ella. Es decir, ella estaba haciendo a un lado su orgullo como mujer para estar con él. Ese simple hecho hace que su amor sea demasiado intenso, hace que mis sentimientos por ella sean nada si los comparo a los que ella tiene por Sasuke, porque yo no estoy dispuesto a arrastrarme y besar el suelo que ella pisa solo para que me acepte. Hasta cierto punto el sentimiento de amor de Sakura hacia Sasuke es admirable, al menos en los cuentos de hadas o en las novelas románticas, pero no en la vida real. En la vida real, el amor verdadero es buscar el bienestar y la felicidad de la persona amada y no la tuya. Si lo que buscas es tu felicidad y tu bienestar, ese es un amor egoísta.

Fui sacado de mis pensamientos por una mano que se posó en mi hombro, volteé a mirarlo y lo escuche decirme mientras yo me perdía en sus ojos verdes —¿Qué te está tomando tanto tiempo, Lee san?— Esquive su pregunta y antes de que me detuviera a mí mismo ya estaba abriéndole mi corazón a Gaara sama —¿Alguna vez te has enamorado, kazekage dono?— No le di oportunidad a contestarme — Digo, obviamente todos alguna vez hemos estado enamorados unilateralmente ¿no?, bueno, — Todo este tiempo estuve mirando los ojos de Gaara, pero sentí pena y coloque mi mirada en el suelo, para poder continuar y no sentirme tan cohibido — a lo mejor tu nunca has pasado por ello porque eres una persona apuesta y porque tienes un alto rango en la escalera ninja, además eres alguien poderoso. No entiendo porque trato de comparar mi vida con la tuya, es más ni siquiera debería compararme con el kazekage dono. Saldría perdiendo jajajaja — Mi risa fue interrumpida por un muy cálido dedo índice que se colocaba en la mitad de mi boca. Inevitablemente, levante la vista del piso y me volví a concentrar en la mirada verde aqua de Gaara y él movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, me sonrió y luego comenzó a hablar —¿Quieres parar de balbucear, por el amor de Dios? Obviamente, también he tenido amores no correspondidos. El hecho de que una persona sea apuesta o tenga un buen status social no significa que por esas cualidades será feliz. La belleza se acaba con los años y el que yo sea kazekage no me hace mejor persona que cualquiera de los aldeanos de la arena o la hoja. Además, si alguien se fijase en mí solo por esas dos cualidades eso no sería amor, sería interés y sinceramente no me gustaría empezar una relación con alguien que solo me ve como un novio que puede lucir. Y estas totalmente equivocado, yo sí sé lo que es amar unilateralmente. Ahora mismo lo estoy viviendo con— Un carraspeo interrumpió lo que fuera a expresar Gaara sama.

─ Lamento interrumpir su conversación tan emotiva pero no se supone que hayamos venido hasta acá solo a conversar ¿no te parece Lee?, venimos a esta aldea a proteger al Kazekage no a contarle estúpidas reflexiones. En esta misión tú no eres el amigo de Gaara, eres el guardaespaldas del Kazekage dono, espero que te quede lo suficientemente claro para que no vuelvas a decirle semejantes estupideces ─ Nunca me había sentido tan menospreciado pero tengo que aceptar que algunas de las palabras que escupía Sasuke eran verdaderas, yo me encontraba en la aldea porque era mi deber no por una visita cordial, deseaba defenderme pero no encontré las palabras adecuadas para hacerlo. Creo que no tarde demasiado en mis divagaciones; sin embargo, no me di cuenta cuando Gaara sama se puso delante mío y mucho menos cuando le propino semejante golpe a Sasuke. Ni siquiera había salido de mi asombro cuando Gaara sama comenzó a hablar.

─¿Quién te crees que eres Sasuke kun? No tienes ni un poco de respeto por nada ni por nadie, ¿Quién eres tú para decirle a Lee que él está aquí solo como un guardaespaldas? Él es mi amigo, fue en gran parte gracias a él y a Naruto que yo pude cambiar, que pude encontrar la luz al final de un camino lleno de sufrimiento y de desprecios por parte de los míos. Nunca más te vuelvas atrever a decirle a Lee que yo no soy su amigo porque él significa mucho más que eso para mí. Si tú no puedes valorar este gran miembro que posee tu aldea haré lo que este en mis manos para que Rock Lee forme parte de la mía. Si Lee está de acuerdo ahora mismo le mandaré una carta a Naruto para pedirle que deje que Lee se quede aquí conmigo, para protegerme, para ser mi amigo y para ayudarme a entrenar a todos los niños que se quieran convertir en ninjas, algún día. En esta aldea necesitamos gente como él para que les muestre a los niños que se puede ser ninja tan solo con taijutsu y si ni siquiera eso se posee, entonces tan solo con pura fuerza de voluntad ─

No pude evitar que mis ojos se humedecieran, nunca antes habían dicho algo tan hermoso acerca de mí. Bueno, Gai sensei había dicho demasiadas hermosas palabras de aliento pero era lógico, después de todo él era mi sensei, debía decir cosas hermosas sobre mí. Sasuke escuchó atentamente lo que Gaara dijo, raro en él ya que lo único que no sabía hacer era quedarse tranquilo mientras alguien lo golpeaba. Se limpió la sangre, que había ocasionado el golpe de Gaara, de la comisura de su labio con el dorso de su mano ─ Je!, ¿Crees que, de verdad, Naruto dejará que te lleves a uno de sus mejores hombres? Y aunque, Naruto lo permitiera no creo que Rock Lee sería tan mal agradecido como para abandonar a su suerte a Gai sensei ─ Volteo a mirarme y creí ver un destello de su mangekyo sharingan ─¿O serías capaz de abandonar a la única persona que siempre creyó en ti, Rock Lee?─ Sin esperar a que le contestará su atención volvió al rostro de Gaara ─ No lo creo, no creo que Lee sea capaz de abandonar a su sensei, si lo hace sería una persona peor que yo y eso es imposible ─

─ No es necesario que Rock Lee abandone a nadie, esta invitación también va para Gai sensei. Sé lo especial que Gai sensei es para Rock Lee y jamás le pediría que dejará a su mentor ─ Sasuke comenzaba a perder su sonrisa arrogante, no entiendo porque parecía que, de alguna forma, le estaba afectando la propuesta que Gaara me estaba haciendo ─ Aunque así sea, Gai sensei no abandonaría la aldea, ese lugar es su hogar y ahí están las personas que lo aprecian y aunque decidiera irse Kakashi sensei no lo permitiría. Así que vete olvidando acerca de esa propuesta estúpida. Rock Lee no será parte de tu aldea ni hoy ni nunca ─ No sé qué me debería sorprender más que Sasuke estuviera diciendo lo que yo iba a hacer sin siquiera tomar en cuenta mis sentimientos o que dijera que Kakashi sensei no permitiría que Gai sensei dejará Konoha. Era verdad que después de la gran cuarta guerra ninja Kakashi sensei estuvo muy al pendiente de Gai sensei, pero una vez le pregunte a mi sensei que significaba que Kakashi sensei estuviera tan pendiente de él y Gai sensei me contesto que era porque se sentía culpable de que haya terminado en esa condición, pero por las palabras pronunciadas por Sasuke, tal vez haya una razón más profunda.

Nuevamente fui sacado de mis pensamientos por las palabras pronunciadas por Gaara sama ─ Eso no es algo que tu decidas Sasuke, esa decisión solo les pertenece a Rock Lee y a Gai sensei y ni tu ni Kakashi podrán evitar que yo los traiga a mi aldea si eso es lo que ambos deciden, espero que te haya quedado lo suficientemente claro ─ Dejo de mirar a Sasuke para dirigir su mirada a mí y me dijo ─ Entonces, Rock Lee ¿Quieres ser parte de mi aldea? ─ Ahora, la decisión era mía y nunca he sido bueno decidiendo cosas importantes; sin embargo, ya nada me ataba a Konohagakure. Si optaba por irme podría llevarme a Gai sensei y haría lo que siempre he querido: Entrenar a niños con pocas habilidades para que se convirtieran en grandes ninjas y fue entonces que tome la siguiente decisión ─ Gaara acepto tu propuesta, sin embargo, solo si mi sensei acepta venir conmigo y si te parece me gustaría pedirle autorización a Naruto cara a cara ─

Gaara sonrió y me dio las gracias sin emitir sonido, solo articulando con su boca; mientras que a Sasuke le regreso su sonrisa altiva ─ Has perdido Gaara, Gai sensei no aceptará dejar Konoha porque Kakashi sensei no permitirá que lo haga. Mientras tanto yo me encargaré de convencer a Naruto de que no deje ir a Rock Lee. De mi cuenta corre que Lee jamás sea parte de tu aldea ─ Gaara lo miro y le dijo algo que, supongo, lo sorprendió tanto como a mí ─ Si no te conociera, diría que estás enamorado de Rock Lee. Haz tu lucha Sasuke, yo confío en el criterio tanto de Naruto como el de Gai sensei, ellos sabrán que lo mejor para Rock Lee es que este a mi lado ─

Continuará.


	5. Despedidas y confesiones

KAKASHI

Acabo de despertar y el halcon de Sasuke estaba afuera de mi ventana, lo cual era extraño debido a que Sasuke estaba en otra aldea llevando a cabo una mision. Abri la ventana y el halcon tenia una carta en la pata amarrada, la tome y en ese preciso instante la ave desaparecio, al parecer era un kage bunshin.

Tome la nota y en ella estaba el siguiente texto:

"Kakashi sensei tiene que hacer algo si es su deseo que Gai sensei siga siendo parte de la aldea de la hoja.

Rock Lee piensa llevarselo a Sunagakure.

Espero sepa lograr que el sensei se quede.

Atte: Sasuke Uchiha"

Sasuke nunca va a cambiar, solo sabe mandar, como quiere que yo evite que Gai sensei abandone Konoha cuando ni siquiera lo pude salvar del ataque malevolo de Madara.

NARUTO

Acaba de aterrizar un halcon en la mesa de mi oficina, sin duda alguna es el halcon de Sasuke, mira con esos mismos ojos altivos. Tiene una nota en su pata, en el momento en que la tome el ave emprendio el vuelo. Dicha nota decia lo siguiente:

"Naruto, no te atrevas a permitir que Rock Lee sea parte de la arena. Te lo advierto."

Sonreí para mi mismo y pense en que Sasuke piensa que todos deben seguir sus órdenes y fue hasta unos segundos después que comprendi el mensaje, ¿Lee quiere ser parte de la arena? ¿Por qué Sasuke quiere impedir a toda costa que él se marche? Y lo más importante ¿Cómo podría evitar yo que Rock Lee se marchará? Si ese era el deseo de uno de mis camaradas no habia mas nada que yo pudiera hacer. Y mucho menos obligar a Lee a que se quedará cuando él nunca me abandono, él nunca abandono a Konoha, no podría anteponer los deseos de Sasuke ante los de Lee porque Lee se ha ganado mis respetos en esos años en que Sasuke se dedico a la destruccion y a la traición.

Mire al cielo y dije "Lo siento Sasuke pero esta vez no puedo ayudarte"

GAI SENSEI

Ten Ten llego mas temprano que de costumbre, traía una nota en su mano y una tristeza que nublaba sus hermosos ojos.

—¿Que sucede Ten Ten?

— Nada Gai sensei, es solo que Rock Lee le envía esta nota desde Sunagakure.

—¿Acaso la leíste y es por ello que estas tan triste?

— Claro que no sensei— Ten Ten hizo un puchero y continuo hablando —Lee también me escribio a mi contandome la situación, eso es todo.

No pudiendo mas con la curiosidad abri la carta que me entrego Ten Ten.

"Hola Gai Sensei. He recibido una propuesta que no he sido capaz de rechazar. El kazekage, Gaara me pidio que me fuera a Sunagakure a enseñar taijutsu a los ninjas menos dotados y hasta a los aldeanos que asi lo deseen. No puedo tomar una decisión sin usted, ¿Que dice, se iría conmigo a Sunagakure?. Para cuando usted reciba esta carta yo estaría llegando a Konoha el día siguiente. Debe saber mi querido Gai sensei que si usted decide no acompañarme, entonces declinaré la oferta del Kazekage. Antes de que tome una decisión hay algo más que le quiero decir, ya nada nos ata a Konoha. No quiero presionarlo para que decida así que lo dejo a su criterio, si decide irse conmigo vaya preparando su equipaje, de todos modos a quien ire a visitar antes que nadie es a usted Gai sensei. Usted tiene en sus manos el futuro de ambos. Se lo confió sensei porque sé que tomará la mejor decisión.

Atte: Rock Lee, su alumno"

En la batalla con Madara los huesos de mi pierna derecha fueron pulverizados y por eso estoy utilizando una ferula y debido a ello estoy en una silla de ruedas pero eso no me impide creer que aun con una sola pierna puedo seguir siendo un excelente ninja, estoy sumamente agradecido con Naruto porque el me permitio vivir y con ello ver con mis propios ojos el futuro de Lee quien se convirtio en un excelente ninja y en un sensei en la flor de su juventud.

Es verdad que ya nada me ata a la aldea, pero atesoro los momentos que paso a lado de Kakashi todos los días; sin embargo, se que esto lo hace porque se siente culpable de mi actual condición, asi que probablemente lo mejor sea irme.

—Sensei!— Es verdad, había olvidado a Ten Ten, — ¿Que es lo que decide?, ¿Me abandonará? —

Sonrió a mi alumna — No te estamos abandonando, puedes venir con nosotros si así lo deseas, en cuanto a tu pregunta, es verdad que ya nada nos ata a esta aldea. Y siempre es bueno cambiar de aires para darle un vuelco a la flor de la juventud. Me ayudas a empacar Ten Ten?

— Claro que si sensei— Ten Ten me lleva a mi habitación y comenzamos a empacar las cosas. Ella aun sigue triste pero si mi querido alumno me pide que me vaya con él creo que es más que obvia la respuesta.

Vuelvo a salir de mi ensoñacion, de mis reflexiones cuando escucho a Kakashi sensei decirle a Ten Ten — ¿Podrias, por favor dejarme a solas con Gai sensei? — No necesitaba ver a mi alumna para saber que habia asentido por que ella misma lo confirmo al levantarse y decirme — con permiso sensei —

Estaba en mi habitacion, en mi silla de ruedas, delante de mi cama, en ella Ten Ten ya habia puestomi mochila, en donde estaba poniendo mis trajes de ninja, no es necesario decir que tengo 7 uniformes verdes que son super comodos. Gire mi silla de ruedas junto conmigo para enfrentar al sensei peliplateado, quien ya no ocultaba su ojo porque ya no tenia un sharingan que ocultar, le mostre mi mejor sonrisa y le pregunte —¿Qué haces aqui Kakashi?

Él no contesto mi pregunta, solo bajo la mirada y comenzo a mover sus piernas — Sasuke me mando una carta exigiendome que evitará que te fueras con Lee, al leerla supe que no tengo ningun derecho de detenerte, pero mis piernas se movieron solas Gai— Me miro con esa mirada que me ha estado dando desde el final de la cuarta guerra ninja, esa mirada que aun no he podido descifrar, que no se si es de lastima o de que — No te vayas, Gai Sensei —

No pude reprimir ese fuerte latido de corazon que tuve cuando escuche esas sensillas palabras "No te vayas Gai Sensei", pero no debo olvidar nuestras circunstancias actuales, perdi mi habilidad para abrir las 8 puertas, Kakashi perdio su sharingan, perdio a Obito por segunda vez, solo desea aferrarse a mi, su eterno rival para no quedarse sin nada al final.

Lo mire a los ojos y le pregunte —¿Por que deberia quedarme?

Otra vez ese brillo en su mirada, brillo que surgio despues de la finalizacion del tsukuyomi infinito, las palabras de Kakashi me sacaron de mi ensoñacion — Por que yo te amo Maito Gai, amo la forma en que sigues creyendo en tu poder fisico, aun a pesar de que ya no tienes una de tus técnicas mas poderosas, amo la forma en que te sobrepones a las adversidades— No puedo escucharlo mas — Kakashi, detente!, ¿escuchas lo que estas diciendo?, esa no es la descripción de amor, esa es la descripcion de ADMIRACIÓN, TU NO ME AMAS!— Me di cuenta que estaba alzando mucho la voz, asi que me tranquilice respirando profundamente — Escucha Kakashi, si tu me amarás, entonces dime ¿porque te diste cuenta de este supuesto amor hasta despues de la 4ta guerra ninja? Te lo voy a decir, porque siempre creíste que yo era un fanfarron, porque nunca me tomaste en serio en nuestros duelos, fue hasta que te mostre que mi poder era verdadero que te diste cuenta de lo poderoso que era pero fue demasiado tarde porque perdi mi pierna sin que el gran Kakashi Hatake pudiera salvarme, es por eso que estas tratando de recompensarme, es por eso que dices que me amas, no es por que lo sientas de verdad, vete Kakashi y no quiero que regreses.

Estaba a punto de girar mi silla de ruedas pero no pude hacerlo debido a que el rostro de Kakashi estaba a la altura de mi rostro, cada uno de sus brazos en los posabrazos de mi silla de ruedas y su mirada feroz, esa mirada que Kakashi pone solo cuando es que se pondrá serio en el combate, viendome fijamente a los ojos, se muerde el labio inferior, como si estuviera herido por mis palabras y lo escucho decir — ¿Quien te crees que eres Gai?, ¿Quien eres tu para cuestionar lo que digo?, Solo porque no me di cuenta antes que tu eras la persona que me haria feliz, no significa que yo este confundiendo lo que siento por ti. No hay otra forma de demostrarte mi amor mas que esta — No me dio tiempo a reaccionar, agarro un puñado de mi camiseta y me atrajo hacia él, al siguiente segundo senti sus labios sobre los mios, no pensaba corresponder a su beso, sin embargo él hizo lo que yo menos esperaba, mordio mi labio inferior, al momento en que abri mi boca para gritar, él aprovecho ese milisegundo para atacar mi boca con su lengua, exploro mi cavidad como quizo y mi traidora lengua en vez de escucharme a mi comenzo a imitar los movimientos de la lengua de Kakashi, fue un beso apasionado, nuestras lenguas luchando por el control del termino del beso ambos estabamos jadeando, luchando por recuperar el aliento.

El primero en hablar fue Kakashi — Ahora comprendes que no estoy engañandote?, es verdad que no me di cuenta antes de lo importante que eras para mi, es verdad que no fue hasta despues de tu pelea con Madara que me di cuenta de este grande amor que siento por ti aqui — señalo su corazon — pero no fue porque me diera cuenta de que eres poderoso en esa pelea, desde hace mucho supe que eras incluso mas fuerte que yo. El motivo por el que me di cuenta que te amaba en esa pelea, precisamente en esa fue porque en esa pelea yo estuve a punto de perderte Gai, en esa pelea yo casi perdi tu sonrisa radiante, en esa pelea casi te pierdo a ti y todo lo que representas en mi vida. Me voy por ahora pero no me rendiré.

Solo pude ver como salia, en ese mismo momento me di cuenta que le creía, creía cada maldita palabra dicha por Kakashi y aun asi no podía hacerle eso a él, no podía aferrarme a él ahora porque mi querido alumno Lee quería rehacer su vida en Sunagakure y no lo haría si yo le decía que me quedaba, que no podía ir porque hay algo que me une a Konoha fuertemente, así que me dispuse a empacar lo estrictamente necesario en mi mochila de misiones y sentia como mis lágrimas escurrian por mis mejillas, lloraba en silencio.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE.

En la oficina del hokage.

Eran las 10 de la mañana, Rock Lee toco la puerta del hokage y Naruto le grito desde el interior —Pasen—

Entraron a la oficina de Naruto Rock Lee, Sasuke y Sakura, el hokage pregunto — Su mision la terminaron — Contesto un Sasuke furioso — ¿Que misión, usuratonkashi?, Nunca existio una maldita mision no es cierto Naruto? — Sasuke mostro su sharingan, como si con ello pudiese leer mejor a la gente — Dinos, Naruto, cual era el verdadero motivo para enviarnos a esta misión, ¿obsequiarle al Kazekage un ninja de Konoha? — Todos estaban impactados por la actitud del uchiha, hasta Lee que fue el siguiente en hablar — ¿Es verdad, Naruto, la misión no existia? — Los ojos sinceros de Naruto bajaron su intensidad y respondio — La realidad es que no estoy seguro, El kazekage pidio que fueras su guardaespaldas y esa fue la explicación. Supongo que si estan de regreso, la misión se cumplio, pueden regresar a sus tareas diarias.

Ninguno de los tres ninjas se movio, Lee se adelanto un paso —Hay algo que quisiera hablar contigo Naruto, tendrás algo de tiempo?— Naruto sonrio — Claro, dime Lee— Rock Lee miro a los ojos al hokage y dijo — El kazekage me ofrecio un trabajo en Sunagakure, hace un momento pase a la casa de mi sensei y él acepto irse conmigo a Sunagakure. Así que, Hokage dono nos da autorización tanto a mi sensei como a mi de dejar Konoha y residir un tiempo en Sunagakure?

Naruto suspiro — Ese es tu deseo Lee?— Lee le dio esa mirada de autoconfianza que el solo tiene y contesto — Asi es, quiero enseñarles mi taijutsu a mas ninjas que no sean capaces de usar ni ninjutsu ni genjutsu.

Naruto le dio su mejor sonrisa y le contesto — Tienes mi permiso Lee, regresa cuando estes listo — Primero escucho el sonido de la voz de Lee diciendo —Gra...— Ese agradecimiento fue interrumpido por la voz del Uchiha — Que!?, estas hablando en serio?, dejarás que enseñe el taijutsu de Konoha en otra aldea? No estoy de acuerdo, retractate Naruto — El ojiazul sonrio — Lo siento Sasuke, yo no me retracto —

Sasuke no dijo nada mas, solo se salio dejando tanto a Lee como a Sakura con su cara llena de dudas. Lee le dio una mirada de asentimiento y salio con su cara llena de felicidad. La unica que se quedo inmóvil en su lugar fue Sakura, miro a Naruto y dijo —¿Que sucede con Sasuke?— Naruto contesto — No lo sé, pero no parece ser nada bueno, vigilalo Sakura chan, por favor —

ESE MISMO DÍA A LAS 6 DE LA TARDE

Simultaneamente, tanto en la oficina del Hokage en Konoha como en la oficina del Kazekage en Sunagakure se les informa a ambos lideres

— Rock Lee Y Gai Sensei fueron interceptados a mitad de camino entre Konoha y Sunagakure por Taka liderados por Sasuke Uchiha. Han sido secuestrados.

Continuará...


End file.
